Peace and Love
by krissie.taylor
Summary: My first mixed relationship story.. beth/will sally/ben nate/mel. please read and review positive and negetive comments welcome. krissie xxx As beta'd by Meg forgot to add it at end of story :
1. Chapter 1

Peace and Love. Chapter one.

Things never change, the same people, the same cases the only thing that ever changed were

the people involved.

"Monday again" Roger mumbled to Ben

"tell me about it"

"rough weekend" Roger asked pitifully

"something like" Ben buried his head in his hands. Things at the other side of Canley weren't

exactly cheery either, Nate was trying his best to stay awake as Sally told him about yet

another disastrous Saturday night date.

"ahhh PC Green" Will placed a cup of coffee and a bag of maltesers next to her head which

was laid on his desk, she groaned feebly

"aw what is it little one"

"nothing" Beth out on her best three year old child voice and Will couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't think you were part of my department" the DI was stood over her, she and Will

exchanged OMG glances

"don't worry I'm going" Beth hauled herself up out of Will's seat and on the way resisting

the temptation to stick her tongue out at Neil.

"plan" Mel said a little too cheerily

"umm" Beth looked at her

"camping"

"what" Nate and Ben said in horror

"camping is lot one weekend, well four days come on it'll be fun"

"yeah sleeping on the floor in a tent in the cold, yeah sign me up I can't wait" Beth smiled

sarcastically

"oh guys come on please for four days" Mel looked pleadingly at Beth who knew if anyone

could persuade them it was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Peace and Love- Chapter 2

"So you heard about Mel's little plan then?" Beth was sat on Will's desk

"What plan?" Will was trying to do paperwork, it really wasn't an easy task, but it was made doubly harder by Beth was going through his files and mixing them up.

"To go camping for four days." Will's eyes lit up.

"Camping I'm up for that." Beth stared at him in shock.

"Are you for real?" She asked incredulously, still in shock after his revelation.

"PC Green am I going to have to get you a desk?" DI Manson was peering out of his office, glaring at the young PC.

Beth rolled her eyes at Will who smiled sympathetically.

"I'm leaving, oh and Will keep your opinions about Mel's ideas to yourself." She smirked and threw the irate inspector a wave, who really didn't look that amused and left.

(Page break)

Nate and Ben were in the canteen drinking coffee, or rather the mud that the MET said was coffee, as Roger had the pleasure of listening to Sally's blow by blow account of dinner with her parents.

"So are we going with Mel then?" Ben was actually coming round to the idea.

"Dunno, we could do." Nate was thinking of sharing a tent with Mel.

"Beth says Will's up for it." Ben said smirking "Well that's Will coming then, he'll convince Beth, they really need to get it together." Nate laughed

This coming from the guy who has fancied Sally since forever, Ben shot him a warning look

"You spend far too much time with Beth."

"What?" Beth appeared looking for Mel, a cute confused expression on her face.

"Nothing to concern your pretty little face, you're needed at a shop by the way so off you go."

Sergeant Smith had been sat at the table next to them.

"And what camping trip?" He looked at the lads expectantly

"Some concoction Mel's cooked up." Someone mumbled.

"Ahh I was thinking team building but I guess for you lot more alcohol level building." The lads and Sally looked at each other with images of drunken spin the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"come on you know you want to" Will was sat at the bottom of Beth's bed,

"no I really don't" Beth wasn't at all interested

"have you ever been?" Will knew what to say

"no but.."

"you'll love it trust me" Will smirked slightly

"like the last time you said trust me and you got us lost in a field somewhere" Will laughed reminiscing

"fields eh" Nate smiled throwing things into one of Beth's suitcases

"just shut up and pack" Will thought things between him and Beth were personal

"I'm not going" Beth said defiantly

"I'll carry you" Will smiled

"you won't" Beth knew he never would

"how much are you going to put on it" Will knew it would do everything it took to get her there.

Two hours later they were all heading down the motorway towards an unknown destination, Beth sat next to Sally watching desperate housewives on the portable DVD player while the lads were debating who let Mel drive.

"are we nearly there yet?" Nate was only asking what everyone else was thinking, Beth stirred slightly as she cuddled into Will, who draped his arm around her shoulders. Sally was explaining to Ben why Prison Break is so much better than Lost completely oblivious to the fact that Ben had never watched either and Nate was talking over Mel's satnav which he found hilarious, Mel on the other hand didn't.

When they finally arrived about eleven, after setting of at eight,

"how are we meant to put the tents up in this?" Beth made a point of peering into the darkness as if to make a point

"well some of us could sleep in the car, oh wait some of us have" Sally grinned at Beth

"you fell as well" Beth laughed at Sally' stupidity

"maybe we could sleep in the car" everyone turned to look at Ben

"well the seats go back and there are six of us, seven seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Will stop moving" Beth nudged at the legs next to hers

"aww that's me" Nate replied rubbing his legs

"yeah so take it back" Will said taking a grab at her in the dark, Beth's laugh probably filled the campsite

"stop it" she managed to get out through giggles and somehow ended up on top of him

"so what's going on here then?" Nate had switched the car's light on to find them in a more than compromising situation.

"Nate will you stop moving" Mel kicked him

"if you're think we're going to end up like them too you've got another thing coming" Nate shot back

"no I actually want some sleep" Mel was in no mood for Nate charm defensive

"ouch"

"sorry I'm just knackered and none of us are going to get any sleep" Mel knew how cranky she got when she hadn't slept

"well you two can have out spot me and Beth are going to sleep on the beach" you could hear the happiness in Will's voice

"well don't do anything I wouldn't"

"Nate please, we have to have some boundaries" Beth giggled

"and what is that meant to mean" but they had already left Nate was just glad Will was finally going to get the girl.

"do you think they have gone to sleep" Sally whispered to Ben wrapping her arms around his neck

"I hope so because if not we are going to be in trouble" Ben kissed her

"do you think they will be mad" Sally whispered anxiously

"nah" Ben hoped not anyway. The conversation was soon forgotten as they started kissing again and each one was getting more passionate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the group woke up to pouring rain, Beth and Will got absolutely soaked as they tried to find the car.

"so" was the response Beth got from Mel

"what" Beth said trying to find a dry top

"you and Will a deserter beach all night.. Start talking…" Mel raised her eyebrows at Sally

"nothing happened" Beth said pulling her wet top off over her head

"what" Sally said in mock astonishment

"nothing happened" the other two girls looked at each other

"is it so hard to imagine?"

"erm yeah" the three girls fell into fits of laughter

Beth fell asleep in back two seats while the others tried to keep busy mainly trying not to get bored, luckily at lunch it was beginning to brighten up, they were considering attempting to put the tents up.

"so how are we going to pair this" They all looked confused

"what do you mean"

"well who's going to sleep with who" Ben asked curiously

"I dunno" they eyes each other up anxiously

"what's going on" Beth asked rubbing her eyes

"ahhh just in time to help putting the tents up" Nate smiled at her cheerfully at her a look she choose not to return.

"we're choosing who sleeps where, do we want boy, girl or girl, girl" Sally asked

"boy, girl would be better" Ben looked hopeful

"why would it" Beth loved to see him squirm

"it just would" he shot back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the three sets of tried to put their tents a little unsuccessfully although conversation among them thrived.

"what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Mel quizzed the group, you could already see the smirks appear on all their faces Ben started first,

"when I was thirteen I had just finished football, when I saw the netball team practising I was trying to show off but in the end tripped over the ball and smacked the top of my head on the wall" Ben grimaced whilst the rest of them burst out laughing.

"come on who's next" Mel asked when they all calmed down,

"we should go in order, so Sally your up" Nate looked at her anxiously

"fine you know you get those little tokens for the fair to go in the dodgems, well I was on a date with a guy and he dared me too see if I could fit it in my mouth and I decided to go one further be seeing if I could swallow it" they trailed off

"hec hum the rest" Beth glared at her

"well I choked and coughed and we had to call an ambulance, then I passed out only to be told I was fine even though I was still choking… mortifying, anyway Will your turn".

"I don't do anything embarrassing" he looked at them all

"come on there has to be something" Ben was determined to get it out of him

"nope I guess I grew out of embarrassing things" they all looked at each other then back at him

"you have until we are done to think of something" Nate put on his favourite serious voice

"so Beth"

"how long have we got" she giggled and everyone laughed

"well there was this one time and an ex boyfriend of mine had invited me to dinner with his parents to celebrate their anniversary, and I was really nervous so I had a drink before hand, anyway just as we sat down to dinner I noticed their cat come into the room and I'm allergic so as I started sneezing all the alcohol I had consumed cam back up and went all over the cat, I just got up and left I didn't go to school for about a week and I broke up with Tony five minute after it happened" she put her head behind Will's shoulder who was laughing hysterically along with everyone else.

"so you broke up with him?" Sally looked at her questionably, she nodded shyly and made Sally laugh even more.

"can we move on now?" she glanced at Nate who was dying to tell his.

"you guys know how I am when it comes to girls right" they nodded in unison

"well there was this one girl Larissa and where talking when I was eighteen"

"just get on with it" Will snapped

"I am I stayed over at her house and we know, anyway next morning at breakfast, found out that most of her family had stayed the night after a family event, well needless to say the way they looked at me said it all, and to make matters worse her mum turned round and said I hope you don't mind Emily her little sister sleeping in her cot in your room, and then we realised the light on the dresser wasn't that she left her straightness on it was the baby intercom" Nate laughed awkwardly while the others tried to stay stood up.

"Mel on with it" Nate wanted to know everything about her.

"mine isn't really all that funny. I had an ex-boyfriend who I though I recognised from somewhere but I just shrugged it off, anywhere one morning when I was getting out of the shower he said he always knew I looked like my sister I was almost sick"

They all looked in shock

"Will please.." Mel looked at him almost pleadingly

"I don't know" Will looked thoughtful

"come on there has to be something" Beth spoke up unsympathetically

"fine" he put the tent hooks down

"when I was seven I ran round my next door neighbours garden

"that is not embarrassing" Beth snapped at him

"guys come on lets move on" Nate responded diplomatically

"I will find out later" Beth smiled at Will wickedly


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As it began to get dark the three tents were up and staying up they all decided to go and head down to the beach, Mel, Beth, Nate and Will smiled when they saw Ben put his arm around Sally a move which she responded to with a kiss

"oh my god" Beth mouthed to Nate

"I know who would of thought Sally and Ben" Beth giggled a little two loudly as the pair then broke apart.

"so how long between you and Sal then?" Will asked tactfully when the lads broke off to find wood for the fire

"a few weeks" Ben replied happily and blissfully

"what do you mean I've had to listen to Sally's disastrous dates that aren't even true" Nate tried to look shocked and Will smiled to himself

"yeah sorry about that we just weren't ready to go public" Ben was just being honest

"fine then" Nate and Will made as if to walk off

"you getting any nearer to things between you and Mel yet?" Nate looked at Ben with the mention of Mel's name

"no in fact I think I would have a better chance with Beth than Mel at the moment"

"oi" Will put in, Nate looked apologetically at him,

"she liked you tough whenever your not around she talk about you non stop" Will hated seeing Nate so down about his confidence to attract Mel, the only girl he admitted to fancying in the past ten years,

"maybe she's scared of letting you in" Ben shared the same views

"exactly show her she's the only one for you, focus on her not your conquests"

"you mean stop sleeping around" Nate laughed jokingly at the very thought

"it's the only way" Ben and Will looked at each other secretly agreeing to meet up and place bets on how long they thought it was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was beginning to get light when they all decided to go to bed, the pairs where as no surprise to anyone,

Ben and Sally decided to go to sleep first, Nate and Mel bantered for a few minutes before they headed off, Will and Beth decided to follow suit almost immediately.

"you ever slept in a tent before?" Will rolled over so he was facing Beth, resting on his elbow

"no, well when I was young my mum used to take on to the beach so I could to sleep, you?" Beth looked at him intently

"yeah my dad used to take me all the time, before he and my mum divorced" it was unusual for Will to go into his past

"your parents divorced" Beth smiled sympathetically

"yeah I was nine" Will eyes glazed over in memory than he snapped back into the present and then he leaned in to her, until Beth's phone rang and it was like they both remembered there place,

"hey" Beth looked away from Will, "look Morgan I don't have time or the battery life for this so I'll deal with it when I get back to London" and with that she hung up "Will" she called his name softly but he had closed his eyes and made it clear he was done talking.

Nate was having more luck next door, with Mel

"so" Nate laughed

"I'm just saying it was a difficult time in my life" Nate loved the intimacy they just found

"Nate you cannot justify having three girlfriends at the same time" Mel giggled

"I know I guess I'm just looking for the girl who doesn't make me feel like I have to look elsewhere you know that I'm completely at ease with" Mel smiled contently

"I guess everyone is". There was a few minutes silence broken by Mel's laugh

"god when did this conversation get so deep, yet secretly loving it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Will" Beth shook him slightly "Will"

"ummm" he turned to face her

"there's a spider" she whispered, Will sensed the fear in her voice and was now immediately awake,

"where" he whispered back

"up there" she pointed timidly at the arch of the tent,

"why are we whispering?" Will whispered to her

"cos we are, now can you just get rid of it" Will shock his head and picked up the little creature to place it outside the tent.

When he came back Beth was laid down, he lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist

"sorry about earlier" he said soothingly

"why you didn't do anything?" Beth replied coldly, Will removed his arm

"for being cold after we talked about my parents divorce and you were done on the phone" she turned to face him

"don't worry about it" Will looked at her, he knew she was thinking about saying something but obviously she choose not to as she closed her eyes and turned her back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

"_**hey" Sally and Ben were up before everyone else**_

"_**hi" Beth managed to say she had barely slept **_

"_**hey what's up you look awful" Ben looked anxiously at her**_

"_**thanks" she smiled sarcastically **_

"_**leave her alone" Sally slapped him playfully, Beth went back into her tent only to walk in on Will getting changed**_

"_**oh god" Beth spun back around blushing furiously **_

_**Nate and Mel emerged some twenty minutes later hand in hand, smiling Nate kissed the tip of her nose**_

"_**so are we?" Sally smiled at Mel **_

"_**I think so" Mel smiled brightly back at her **_

"_**you think so" Nate tickled her slightly **_

"_**ok yeah were an item" she giggled **_

"_**you took your time" Beth smiled at her, genuinely happy that her friend had found her happiness at last. **_

"_**so how are things between you and Ben then?" Mel was keen to get the conversation of her and Nate **_

"_**it's good thanks", The two girls studied each other both trying to figure out what the other was thinking**_

"_**so do you think the trip was a success?" Mel was curios to to find out what everyone thought" **_

"_**yeah it was great, I thought it would be weird being nice I feel like I've got to know everyone a little bit more" Mel could only agree. **_

"_**Tonight's the final night then?" Nate said smiling sitting down next to Beth **_

"_**thank god" she said heartily**_

"_**what's up?" he looked at her it was unusual to find Beth upset it was her everyone normally relied on to be cheered up **_

"_**nothing" Nate could tell she was lying her voice full of emotion as a single tear feel down her cheek **_

"_**hey come here" Nate pulled her in tightly and hugged her, **_

"_**wonder what's going on there then" Ben nodded towards the beach **_

"_**nothing" Mel said sounding a lot more confident than what she felt, **_

"_**what did you say to her" Sally rounded on Will **_

"_**nothing" Will paused for a few minutes trying to think "I haven't said anything" **_

"_**maybe that's the problem" Nate appeared back at Mel's side however Beth was still on the beach **_

"_**do you think I should down" Will wanted to**_

"_**nah just leave her for now" Nat smiled sympathetically at him**_

"_**what's up with her" Mel slipped her hand around Nate's waist **_

"_**I think she needs to figure it out herself, as I don't think she even knows". The group decided to head back and leave her to it. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As dinner grew nearer the group became less aware that Beth hadn't returned from the beach and it wasn't until Will was about to hand her the food that he really took notice.

"you guys seen Beth?" Will asked uneasily

"no, why? Oh wait has she come back from the beach?" Sally looked around as if by talking about her she would some what appear

"no" the tone in Mel's voice said it all

"I should go and find her" Will felt a sick feeling rising in his stomach

"wait we'll al go" Nate stood up

"look let me go and if she isn't there I'll come back besides you guys have started eating" Will felt this was something he had to do he didn't know why but he had to.

"Beth" Will shouted seeing her laid on the beach

"Beth can you hear me" Will reached her and gently picked her up

"yeah" she looked up at him "what time is it?" she said taking in the dark night sky

"about sixish" Will realised just how beautiful she looked when she had just woke up.

As the pair headed back to the camp Sally flung her arms around her neck

"oh thank god your ok" she hugged her tighter

"Sally let her breathe" Ben laughed a little

"sorry I fell asleep" she said quietly

"well at least you've got some colour back in your cheeks" Mel said gently.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"sop we looking forward to going home" Will asked the brunette laid next to him

"definitely" Beth said cheerfully

"oh come on it hasn't been that bad" Will chuckled

"hasn't it" Beth couldn't meet his eye.

"our final night" Sally whispered to Ben laying on his chest

"yeah I know" Ben said thoughtfully

"four days already" Sally was actually surprised at how quick it had gone

"it feels longer" Ben kissed the top of her head

"in a good way right" Sally peered up at him intently

"yeah in a good way" and they sealed there future with a kiss

"home sweet home" Nate laid down in his sleeping bag

"I can't wait" Mel kissed him

"why?" Nate was curios to know

"because then we can do proper couple stuff" Nate laughed

"you mean like sleep in the same room, have dinner together, wake up next to each other and make out" Nate reeled of a list

"I'm being serious"

"so am I" Nate said kissing her once he started he was unsure whether he would be able to stop .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Most of the morning was spent packing, the atmosphere was subdued,

"so what did we get out of the trip then?" Mel looked around everyone paused from taking their tents down.

"that I really miss home and I'll never go camping again" Beth smiled genuinely the others turned to look, they really didn't know she didn't like it

"some parts have been fun though" Mel looked at her encouragingly

"I guess but I want to go home, it's nothing to do with camping in general or certain people I'll just never do it again" Beth felt like she had to justify her reasons.

"well that's fine" Nate smiled at her but inside was a little worried "I've learnt that there sis still so much I don't know about you all, yet I feel like I know enough and so much plus it's gave me a chance to get with Mel, so I've personally had a great time.

"good, and I've learnt that people can adjust to new situations and it doesn't take long for people to become set in their ways and sometimes a trip like this with friends is what we need to make you reprioritise and see things and people in a new light"

"that was nice and deep" Will glanced at Sally, who lent contently against Ben.

"well I haven't really learnt anything either but I guess the trip has made me think that sometimes people can be affected by the smallest of things and I can change them, and affect more than they would ever know or realise and they could find themselves lost and that is when they rely on their friends to get them through" Will was looking at Beth throughout the whole of his speech.

"same" Ben looked at him "I don't think I've learnt anything other than not to let Sally near fair tokens, sometimes we all have to face issues we didn't know we had until they are right in front of us, I've had a great time there isn't anywhere else I would like to spend four days with a great group of friends, and regardless to what Sergeant Smith says I think this has been team building for us" Ben looked embarrassed by the sentimentality of his speech.

"anyone want to add anything?" Mel looked around the group "good because it's getting late and I think we should start to head back, so say goodbye and lets get going on and Nate aren't you forgetting something" Mel grinned at him throwing him the keys.


	14. Chapter 14

Peace and Love

chapter 14

The trip back was quiet. Beth was listening to Will's iPod whilst he was checking emails on her laptop. Sally and Ben were snuggling up watching The Pursuit of Happiness, and Mel was generally whingeing about Nate's driving.

All in all they had come to the conclusion it had been a worthwhile trip everyone felt a lot closer, this was of course with the acception of Beth. Will had tried to talk to her just before they left but got nowhere the rest of them came to the conclusion that Beth would talk to them when she was ready and if she didn't want to then she wouldn't.

After seven long hours of driving they were in the mood for letting their hair down they decided to stop off at the pub to generally celebrate the fact that they made it,

"Beth drink" Will nodded to the entrance of the pub

"no thanks I think i'm going to head home" she grabbed her suitcase and was about to hail a cab

"we should talk" Will was at her side

"should we" she thought the question was very much rhetorical Will clearly had other ideas,

"Beth please talk to me" she looked at him and in that second he saw her heart break through her eyes

"why? What's the point Will? So that when I'm done you can go cold cos I have had enough Will I can't do this any more with you, i'm sorry but I just can't" the tears came streaming down her face and no matter what she couldn't stop them

"i'm not going anywhere" Will cupped her face in her hand,

"then let me in, one minute we are so close and the next you shut down, I have tried to get used to it but I can't" a cab finally stopped and she got in and as it drove away it felt like she was leaving her life behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: peace and love

Chapter: 15 out of 15

Parings: Will/Beth, Sally/Ben, Mel/Nate.

Spoilers/timeline: set about 2007

X X X X

Will was left stunned on the side of the pavement by Beth's sudden action he knew his behaviour had been a little off but he wasn't used to have someone care for him and just be there no questions asked. Will didn't know what to do. Nate shouted him from the doors of the pub and he knew it was time to let Beth in. Will waited anxiously for her to answer her intercom. Will buzzed a few more times with still no answer he was beginning to worry.

"Do you want to be let in?". A small blond girl in her teens opened the door as she was heading out.

"Yes please". Will smiled politely at her before shutting the door behind him heading up to the third floor where Beth lived. Will braced himself as he knocked. Beth swung open the door expecting to find her neighbour with a parcel she had ordered the night before she went away.

"Will". Beth stood aside to let him in.

"Hi. I was worried about you so I thought I'd come round". Will sat on the edge of Beth's sofa as she finished loading the washing machine.

"well I'm fine". Beth didn't even glance over at him as she continued to tidy.

"good. Then you won't mind having a glass of wine with me then". Will noticed a small smile play on the edge of Beth's lips.

X X X X

"I can't wait to get home and curl up in our own bed". Sally rested her head on Ben' shoulder.

"Oh so it's our bed now". Ben raised his eyebrows at Sally making her blush.

"nope it my bed at my place and our bed at yours". Sally winked at him.

"so that's how it is now?". Ben lightly tickled Sally making her lean in and kiss him.

"Well seen's as you are now officially my boyfriend this is how it is going to go". Sally leaned in a tenderly kissed his lips.

"well now everyone knows". Sally glanced around seeing everyone suddenly appear more interested in their drinks.

"good". Ben kissed her again relishing in he feel of her body weight leant against his chest. It was easy to get along with Sally and there was some fun side to nobody knowing about them he could understand why people preferred to keep it secret the mystery and wondering was exciting but there was nothing like sitting in the pub with friends next to your girlfriend having a nice drink to end of a good weekend with good friends.

X X X X

"Here's to a good weekend with good friends". Nate clinked his glass against Mel's pleased that it had worked out, been faithful to one person seemed like it was the worst thing in the world to him three days ago but now he didn't ven check out the new barmaid the pub had hired since they left. The only person Nate wanted was in front of him it seemed like such a cliché to find the person you wanted to be with was the person who had been there the whole time Nate had never really understood the saying but now he was living it. Mel leaned in and kissed Nate after seeing his dream expression Nate closed his eyes and leaned into Mel releasing the full power of his lips on hers.

"Hey guys". Sally stood up as Beth and Will entered hand in hand.

"Hi". Beth hugged Sally tight.

"I'll get the drinks in Will dragged his hand along Beth's back as she sat next to Sally and the two girls began talking just like they had done before they went away only stopping when Mel came to sit with them. Nate and Ben got up to join Will at the bar just watching over the girls giggling as per usual.

AN: it's finally finished. Hurray. It took long enough now all that is left is for me to mark it as complete and for you people who have enjoyed it to review one last time. Thanks krissie. xxx


End file.
